To Arthur, From Kiku: A Tale of Two Island Nations
by ringosatou17
Summary: The Anglo-Japanese Alliance of 1902 had been a historical event that was signed by two nations as a mark of their opposition to Russian expansion. This is the story of the two island nations involved. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**To Arthur, From Kiku:**_**  
><strong>_A Tale of Two Island Nations_

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary:<strong>  
>The Anglo-Japanese Alliance of 1902 had been a historical event that was signed by two nations as a mark of their opposition to Russian expansion. This is the story of two island nations first getting together because of an alliance, getting closer because of affection, and tearing away from each other because of the right love at the wrong time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings<strong>: Language and slight historical inaccuracy

**Pairings**: AsaKiku, one-sided USUK

**Genre**: Romance & Angst

**Disclaimer**: I do not own APH. All rights reserved by all concerned parties.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>: 1902-1905  
><strong>Main Points<strong>:  
><em>-The Signing of the Anglo-Japanese Alliance<em>  
><em>-The Russo-Japanese War<em>

* * *

><p>You already know the story of why the Anglo-Japanese Alliance was established, right? It is about two countries that vowed to stand by each other whenever the other is in danger, except in very special circumstances.<p>

But do you know what happened between the two island nations of England and Japan during and after the alliance? I bet you don't, unless if you're a world history major or a really voracious reader upon the subject. I wasn't either of the aforementioned, but I've been there when the two nations pledged their status as allies and when the two nations became sworn friends, when they became sworn lovers, and also when circumstances forced them to become sworn enemies.

So shall we?

* * *

><p>"<em>Article One<em>: The High Contracting parties, having mutually recognized the independence of China and Korea, declare themselves to be entirely uninfluenced by aggressive tendencies in either country, having in view, however, their special interests, of which those of Great Britain relate principally to China, whilst Japan, in addition to the interests which she possesses in China, is interested in a peculiar degree, politically as well as commercially and industrially in Korea, the High Contracting parties recognize that it will be admissible for either of them to take such measures as may be indispensable in order to safeguard those interests if threatened either by the aggressive action of any other Power, or by disturbances arising in China or Korea, and necessitating the intervention of either of the High Contracting parties for the protection of the lives and properties of its subjects.

"_Article Two_: Declaration of neutrality if either signatory becomes involved in war through Article One.

"_Article Three_: Promise of support if either signatory becomes involved in war with more than one Power.

"_Article Four_: Signatories promise not to enter into separate agreements with other Powers to the prejudice of this alliance.

"_Article Five_: The signatories promise to communicate frankly and fully with each other when any of the interests affected by this treaty are in jeopardy.

"_Article Six_: Treaty to remain in force for five years and then at one years' notice, unless notice was given at the end of the fourth year."

Those are the contents of the Anglo-Japanese treaty. England, or Arthur Kirkland to close friends and human acquaintances, had read it over just the one time before agreeing to it. He had agreed to it before the treaty was put in black and white, anyway, and it was no point on backing out now. The Anglo-Japanese alliance was favored by the British and Japanese peoples alike, and Arthur was glad that their citizens thought that this was a worthy alliance.

Kiku Honda, the personification of the Empire of Japan, had been quiet for the whole time while the signing was going on. Arthur rather thought that the Asian looked a bit nervous which was highly unusual for him, his slender hands trembling on his lap. Maybe he was thinking about the contents of the treaty too. Kiku and Arthur had agreed that they will support each other and become allies whenever one of them gets involved in a war against another country, unless in special circumstances as mentioned in the first article. Also, Arthur was unwilling to protect Kiku's interests in Korea and likewise Kiku was unwilling to support Arthur in India. So they called it quits.

Arthur himself had been a little unsure of the treaty first, because Kiku was a bold island nation despite his gentle appearance, and his rising military strength was now worrying the usually oblivious America (Alfred F. Jones on his phonebook). He can't decide what to do if Japan suddenly decided to wage war on Alfred. His boss had reminded him that it was probable, and that the United Kingdom will not act on the alliance once Japan attacks his former charge. Arthur felt bad about it, but his boss had been wary of going out of 'splendid isolation', so it was understandable that his boss wanted to be out of trouble for as long as they could.

Kiku's boss hadn't been comfortable with the treaty because he wanted to have an Asian nation as Japan's ally, such as Russia, so that Alfred, who was getting uneasy with Kiku's rising power, can be appeased.

It was, all in all, a warily signed alliance, but Arthur still remembered all the events leading up to this day in 1902 with some fondness.

* * *

><p>The Empires of Japan and Britain had began their discussions about establishing the alliance in July 1901, but some disputes over their interests in Korea and India had delayed them until November.<p>

When they were already settling their disputes, Arthur had thought then that things were now going smoothly, since he was hitting it off well with Kiku.

But at this point, Kiku's boss had requested a delay in negotiations in order to attempt a reconciliation with Ivan Braginski, or Russia's scary personification.

Arthur had been shocked to hear that news. He had half a mind to just go back to splendid isolation. But Kiku boss's attempts to chat Ivan up were mostly unsuccessful, and Arthur began expressing his boss's concerns over duplicity on Japan's part, so Kiku hurriedly re-entered negotiations in 1902.

He can still remember that night when Kiku visited him so late at night to tell him that he would like to have an alliance with Arthur and that his boss's outrageous actions had not been discussed with him.

Arthur smiled softly at the memory. Kiku would be a worthy alliance. He will show Ivan and the bloody French frog Francis that the pirate gentleman had still not lost his bite.

* * *

><p>The alliance was announced to the other nations two days before Valentine's day, or February 12 of the year 1902. During the announcement, Arthur was as proud and pompous as if the two island nations had announced that they were secretly married. In contrast, Kiku was shy and blushing when they showed the treaty to the others. Of course, some nations have reacted to this strategic alliance in different ways.<p>

Ivan, of course, was not pleased with the results of the said alliance, since Arthur, convinced that the British Empire dominated the seas, began to restrict naval competition by keeping the Russian Pacific seaports of Vladivostok and Port Arthur (aptly named) from their full use.

So in response to Arthur and Kiku's cunning move, Russia had sought to form alliances with Francis and Ludwig. Ludwig, however, had decided to decline Ivan's offer too. Ludwig evidently hadn't been too keen with the idea of "being one with Russia, da?"

On March 16, 1902, a mutual pact was finally signed between the nations of France and Russia. It was noticeably completed faster than the Anglo-Japanese Alliance, as if it was a desperate measure on their part.

Yao and Alfred, however, were strongly opposed to Francis and Ivan's alliance. Alfred had even called Francis in the dead of night at Paris to cry and yell, "Why, Francis, WHY? I thought we were cool dudes?"

Francis had noted that Alfred had eerily sounded like Feliciano back then.

But Ivan had underestimated the terms of the Anglo-Japanese Alliance. Kiku's alliance with Arthur also meant, in part, that if any nation allied itself with the Russian Empire during any war with the Empire of Japan, then Great Britain would enter the war on Japan's side.

Ivan could no longer count on receiving help from either Ludwig or Francis without there being a danger of Arthur's involvement with the war. With such an alliance, Kiku, who was a shrewd nation in his own right, had felt free to commence hostilities on Ivan's territories, if necessary.

* * *

><p>Thus, the nature of the Anglo-Japanese alliance meant that Francis was unable to come to Ivan's aid in the Russo-Japanese War of 1904 as this would have meant going to war with Arthur too.<p>

February 1904. The Russian Empire and the Empire of Japan had begun clashing mightily, Kiku's bayonet glinting silver whenever he struck a Russian soldier down.

Arthur had hated to admit that he hadn't the authority to do anything to help Kiku and was worried about his ally's condition ever since the war ignited, but Kiku sent him short letters in regular intervals telling him that the Oriental nation was okay. Kiku's written English was getting better as time went on, Arthur had noted.

The letters ran like this:

_To Mr Arthur Kirkland:_

_ I'm sorry if I had sent this letter a bit late. It was supposed to have been sent two days ago, but then the Russians suddenly jumped on us. I didn't get a chance to write. I'm fine, in answer to your last letter._

_ We are currently besieging Port Arthur (the same name as you, as I have noted with amusement) as you receive this letter. It was getting pretty bad in the front lines now, but Yao-san's Manchuria was doing its best to offer me aid against Russia. I have refused their help many times already, but they keep insisting on send me foodstuffs to keep my fellows' spirits up. I am grateful for this kind gesture, and would like to repay them some time soon._

_ I hope that you will keep on supporting me throughout this entire ordeal._

_ Best regards from Kiku Honda.__  
><em>  
>Arthur wasn't at the front lines himself since the Anglo-Japanese treaty will only work if another nation aided Russia against Japan, but he had been secretly "supporting" (a little code word) Kiku by cooperating with Japanese intelligence against Ivan ever since.<p>

His stations of the Indian Army in Malaya and China often intercepted and read wireless and telegraph cable traffic relating to the war, which was shared with Kiku's intel. In his turn, Kiku shared information about Russia with Arthur's intel.

In particular, British and Japanese intelligence gathered much evidence that Germany was supporting Russia in the war as part of a bid to disturb the balance of power in Europe, which led to Arthur's growing suspicion that the nation of Germany was going to be a threat to the international order, if he wasn't already.

He hoped he wasn't right, but all this evidence... Could it be a sign -?

If only he knew.

* * *

><p>December 1904. Even while cursing the cold weather in London, Arthur was ecstatic when he heard the news that Kiku's army had successfully captured Port Arthur, his confidence in the other island nation soaring high. He hadn't imagined that Kiku will be able to hold his own alone against Ivan's fleet, let alone sink all of Ivan's battleships while fighting from land. It was a truly historical win... It was the first time he had heard of this large a scale of devastation achieved by land-based artillery against major warships. Truly fearsome...<p>

The decisive points of the war are just going to happen, however. The true battle starts at the sea. And Kiku, as Japan, was an island nation, so it shouldn't be a problem.

He had received news in October that the Baltic nations had sent naval reinforcements while the Siege of Port Arthur was going on, but was unable to come before Kiku had successfully sunk all of Ivan's vessels in Port Arthur.

The Baltic ships had 'almost' shot at one of Arthur's ships when they were sailing by Britain. Arthur was mightily disappointed. It might have given him an excuse to join the war and give Kiku his military aid.

Bloody buggers.

* * *

><p>In order to get to Ivan's aid as quickly as possible, the Baltic ships would have to pass between the territories of Korea and Japan itself to the port of Vladivostok. It was also the most dangerous route, since Kiku's homelands were at close proximity.<p>

Kiku, however, was aware of the Baltic ships' progress and understood that with the fall of Port Arthur, the Russian reinforcements would try to reach the only other Russian port in the Far East, Vladivostok. He laid down battle plans, and had his ships repaired and refitted to intercept the Russian fleet.

He licked his lip slowly. This was going to be crucial.

Kami-sama help him.

* * *

><p>1905. Arthur was drinking tea in his garden when the mail arrived. He saw that Kiku had sent him another letter. He was relieved; Kiku had taken so long at sending him another letter that he was already getting irritated over every mail he received that didn't bear his human name.<br>Since he had news of every battle that went on in the Pacific, he had an inkling of what this letter might contain.

_ To Arthur-san:_

_ I am writing to say that I have already crushed Ivan Braginski in this war, and that all of this is finally over. Good times. I think we've been aided by the gods themselves._

_ I have been right in predicting that the Russian reinforcements were heading to Vladivostok and that they will be taking the riskier route to it, which is the area between my land and my brother Im Yong Soo's territory._

_ I anticipated that they must have decided to travel by night to avoid triggering a battle, so I decided to keep a lookout for those Russian reinforcement ships at evenings._

_ Unfortunately for the Russians, while in compliance with the rules of war, their two trailing hospital ships had continued to burn their lights, which were spotted by one of my merchant cruisers, the Shinano Maru._

_ I was able to position my fleet so that they would "cross the T" of the Russian fleet. Ivan Braginski should have sent brighter men. I engaged the ships in battle in the Tsushima Straits on May 27 and 28._

_ Ivan Braginski's fleet was virtually annihilated, losing eight battleships and numerous smaller vessels, while I only lost three torpedo boats and a little more than a hundred men._

_ After this battle, my army will now proceed to occupy the entire chain of the Sakhalin Islands to force those insolent Russians to sue for peace.__  
><em>_ Ivan Braginski should never have provoked me in the first place. He is learning his lesson now, isn't he? Russian military is now shamed to the world, along with his allies._

_ I will be seeing you in London soon, Arthur-san._

_ Best regards from Kiku.__  
><em>  
>Arthur sighed with relief. His fears had rapidly dissipated after reading Kiku's signature. He'll die before he can admit it, but he was worried to death over Kiku's fate. He knew that he was also a nation and couldn't be killed easily, but still...<p>

Ah, what was he thinking! Kiku might get the wrong idea if he saw Arthur was worried like this. He didn't have romantic feelings for the nation... Or did he? Kiku was just so strong and graceful and thoughtful and... Arthur ran shivering fingers over his bright hair and sighed.

Whatever, as long as Kiku was finally coming back.

* * *

><p>Kiku visited Arthur in London later in July to renew the alliance, but they haven't a chance to talk because of Arthur's boss's pointed stares at him whenever he attempted to go over to congratulate Kiku for the victory over Russia.<p>

He didn't understand, but his boss had explained that Japan appeared to support Indian nationalism against Britain. England didn't want to believe it, but his boss told him that this renegotiation is necessary to allow for Japan's support of British interests in India and England's support for Japanese progress into Korea.

"Kiku wouldn't do anything dishonorable to this alliance," Arthur said bluntly to his boss. "For him, honor is the most important."

"Suit yourself," his boss told him. "Even if the nation is trustworthy, if his government wasn't, then it's all the same."

* * *

><p>Kiku visited Arthur again later in the year after the Treaty of Portsmouth had been signed, this time alone and dropping by for just a friendly visit. His face was noticeably drawn and pale as Arthur welcomed him in the large house. Arthur was a bit unsettled by the other's appearance, but decided to refrain from mentioning something about it before they sit down for some tea and biscuits.<p>

Kiku drank his tea silently, pausing every now and then to sigh dolefully and stare gloomily at the flowers on the tea table. Arthur kept sneaking worried glances at him and finally decided to speak up after a rather forced small talk and after downing his fourth cup.

"Kiku, all right?"

Kiku started violently, almost dropping his cup. "Oh, yes, I -"

Arthur glared under his thick eyebrows. "No. You're not," he stated bluntly, pointedly staring at Kiku's trembling hand. "What's the matter?"

Kiku looked down, a blush dusting his cheek. "Nothing that I'm not particularly used to, Arthur-san. There are just some riots breaking out in a number of my major cities. Apparently public opinion was shocked by the very restrained peace terms which were negotiated at the end of my the war against Ivan." Kiku sighed deeply. "I've been feeling a bit off for days because of all the unrest, but nothing more severe than that."

Arthur relaxed his expression. "Well, I can't blame you. I know Alfred has been a bit harsh with the restrictions he has imposed on you..."

"No, I understand America-san's actions," Kiku replied gently, his face softening somewhat. "My people, however, must have been expecting that we were to gain more than what we've actually gained in this war. They must have misunderstood somehow."

"In any case, maybe it wasn't wise of me to have invited you over," Arthur mused, touching the rim of his teacup with a finger. "You're evidently not well. You might catch something if you're away from Japan while all this unrest is going on..."

"Ah, I'm fine!" Kiku interrupted quickly, the blush getting deeper and making Arthur's lip almost quirk halfheartedly in a smile. Kiku looked so adorable. "I'm already here in London, it's a waste of money if I don't spend a few days here... And it's been so long since we've last met, considering our alliance is still under effect..."

"Yeah. Almost a year and a half..." Arthur smiled at Kiku as the other nodded. "And still, nothing has changed with us."

"Ano, Arthur-san." Kiku had fidgeted a bit in his seat before continuing shyly, "I've never had the chance to thank you properly for lending me intelligence while at the battlefield. Your men's work had proved to be valuable to our plans..."

Arthur blushed. "Ah, I..." He coughed awkwardly. "Well... You did the real fighting. Lending you what we know was virtually nothing compared to what you've done. I mean... you've annihilated two of Ivan's three fleets all by yourself!" Arthur toyed with the handle of his cup.

Kiku finally smiled, a quick flash of mirth that made Arthur's heart pound harder. Okay, pretend I haven't told you that. "Thank you for the compliment, Arthur-san. Hearing that from someone like you is a rare instance. Although it is true that I've exhausted my life savings by fighting Russia..."

Arthur felt hot under the collar and decided to push his luck a bit farther. "Erm... Moving on, since you'll be staying in London for a few days, what if you stay here in the house instead of staying in a hotel? You're practically in my territory, so as a good host, I should provide you a roof over your head."

"That would be wonderful, Arthur-san," Kiku agreed, his head bobbing pleasantly. "When can I start moving in?"

"Tomorrow morning, if you'd like," replied the amiable Briton, to make it sound as if he wasn't that super eager to play as gracious host to Kiku.

"That is settled, then." Kiku rose from the table and bowed deeply. "I have to go, Arthur-san... I have to, um, write to my boss about something..."

"Oh, okay." Arthur escorted Kiku out of his house and hailed a cab for him. "See you tomorrow then. I'll have to give you a tour of London tomorrow morning."

Kiku bowed again before entering the cab and flashed another smile. "That would be wonderful, Arthur-san. I'll be looking forward to that."

And with a nod and a friendly handshake, Kiku was off, leaving Arthur standing like a fool on the sidewalk and watching after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Up Next<strong>:  
><em>-Renewal of the Anglo-Japanese Alliance in 1905 and 1911<em>  
><em>-World War I<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How do you like that? I'm a really boring storyteller….**

**Next chapter is the First World War!**

**Wait for the update guys…**

**And to the readers of The Diary of the Otaku Me, sorry if I made this first, had to get this out of my system first…**


	2. Chapter 2

**_To Arthur, From Kiku:_**  
><em>A Tale of Two Island Nations<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Last Chapter Summary<strong>:  
>The Anglo-Japanese Alliance of 1902 had been a historical event that was signed by two nations as a mark of their opposition to Russian expansion.<br>Kiku and Arthur had two different objectives when they agreed to this alliance. Arthur considered the alliance as a warning to Russia, but Kiku considered this alliance as a way to finally be accepted as an equal of the Western nations. This alliance proved valuable when little Japan engaged gigantic Russia into a war.

Marvelously, Kiku won over Ivan and even destroyed two-thirds of his fleet. This shamed Russia and its allies to the world and marked the rise of Japan as a world power.

Arthur, meanwhile, had found that he had feelings for his ally. Should he confess while it is early, or wait until he can find the right time? Confessing at the wrong time might prove to be deadly, though… since the innocent heart of a certain Asian nation can be bent easily in one, and only one, direction…

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings<strong>: Language and slight historical inaccuracy

**Pairings**: AsaKiku, one-sided USUK

**Genre**: Romance & Angst

**Disclaimer**: I do not own APH. All rights reserved by all concerned parties.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>: 1905-1919  
><strong>Main Points<strong>:  
><em>-Renewal of the Anglo-Japanese Alliance in 1905 and 1911<em>  
><em>-World War<em> I

* * *

><p>So we have stopped on Arthur realizing that he had a crush on our little Kiku, eh? But the man is, in Kiku's own terminology, a certified tsundere… He should have confessed to Kiku that he had feelings for the other much sooner, for the longer they let evil tongues whisper false stories in each of their ears, there will be a hindrance of trust for each other, and without trust there is no true love.<p>

Which was slowly happening. Arthur was the first to feel suspicious of Kiku's intentions even after the renewal of the Alliance in 1905. Japan's cabinet was seemingly poking their noses in Britain and India's affairs. And even if Arthur had a crush on the personification of their country, he was a nation first before a lover, and a nation must act for the interests of his boss and people. So he agreed to renew the alliance, and added a few more terms:

_Japan must support British interests in India and Britain must support Japan's progress into Korea._

That wasn't so hard now, was it? And now, Japan was kicked out of the British Empire's way to South Asia. No sweat. The empire of Japan must support the empire of Britain's interests in India. Whether they like it or not. And in return, the British will support Japan into annexing Korea into its territory.

Which was what happened. By November of 1905, Korea was already a Japanese protectorate. And the country's personification, Im Yong Soo, was thrown in Kiku's house while singing very noisily. Kiku didn't like the guy much, but he took care of Yong Soo as gently as he could since it was his duty.

* * *

><p>The Alliance was renewed again in 1911. Kiku restored tariff autonomy in his country in the renegotiation and Arthur manfully grabbed the chance to fly to Tokyo with him to visit Kiku's capital for the first time since they closed the alliance. Kiku's… heart.<p>

Tokyo's weather was just right, a pleasant warmness enveloping them as Arthur and Kiku stepped from the plane. Arthur didn't know what to make of the weather. Perhaps Kiku was feeling particularly lighthearted today.

"What can you say about my capital, Arthur-san?" Kiku said with a gentle smile. "Tokyo is still not as grand as London, but I should say that its sight is still soothing to the eyes."

"Tokyo is still beautiful," Arthur had said dazedly. Kiku beamed with pride at the Englishman, making Arthur's heart pound itself harder almost to death.  
>Arthur found that Kiku's Tokyo home was still nostalgically the same, the pathway to the front door still meticulously well-kept. Arthur admired this trait of Kiku's—that of his being a perfectionist. Arthur liked professionalism in all matters. As he liked to remind himself and others, "If something is worth doing, then it is worth doing properly."<p>

"How do you like the tea now, Arthur-san?" Kiku asked shyly as they sat opposite each other at the low table in the dining room of Kiku's home. Arthur chuckled and put down his cup on the lacquered wood, sighing.

"I can't seem to get used to your tea." Kiku smiled at the remark and took a sip out of his own cup, breathing in the scent of the bamboo leaves soaking in the hot spring water outside.

"Can I serve you Chinese tea then? I think you'll like it more," he suggested gently, making a move as if to get up, but Arthur caught his wrist and pulled him back down.

"No. Stay. I'll get more used if I drink it more, right? So don't bother. It's okay."

Kiku nodded and blushed. Arthur noticed that he was looking shyly at his hand, which was still clamped around Kiku's slender wrist. With a blush and a mumbled apology, Arthur tore his hand away, suddenly sweating like crazy.

Arthur felt like… like mush. And also felt like running and drowning himself in hot spring water at that moment in time.

Kiku chuckled at the expression on Arthur's face and sat back down, the blush on his own face going deeper.

* * *

><p>Summer 1914. Europe was in a great state of turmoil. Ludwig's boss, with all of what Arthur had called "the world's bloody madness", had finally cracked and started the Great War. Ludwig, under his government's orders, had called down war on himself, with his allies, the countries of Austria-Hungary, the Ottoman empire, and Bulgaria, by invading Belgium, Luxembourg, and even seizing France's vital regions.<p>

Germany and his ally countries were collectively named as the Central Powers.

The madness opened with the invasion of Serbia by the married couple Roderich Edelstein and Elizabeta Héderváry, followed by Ludwig's invasion of Belgium, Luxembourg and France; and an attack against Ludwig by Ivan Braginski, signifying the entrance of the Russian empire into the fray.

Arthur Kirkland growled as he blasted down several German soldiers with a machine gun. Shit, they were so fucking many! And fucking Ludwig, why did he have to involve Belgium? His treaty with Belgium that ensured the female nation neutrality had been broken by Ludwig, prompting him to take charge and declare war on Germany.

He had given up his cup of tea, his comfortable armchair, and his books, once his boss had told him about the Belgium situation, to the resignation of participating in another bloody war. He's never been fond of Ludwig, himself, because the guy fought him occasionally over some of his African colonies, but he'd never guess that Ludwig will stupidly invade Belgium, her brother Luxembourg, and bloody France. Sure, the three were a bit obscure on the matter of military strength, but Ludwig was calling half the world on him by stomping on the peace and annexing three countries forcibly. And God, was Ivan trying to attack Ludwig singlehandedly? The Russian Empire must've been trying to reclaim its face from the recent defeat to Japan.

Ugh. Half of the world was going mad. Roderich and Elizabeta sure had the guts to side with Ludwig. Yeah, their economies were small compared to other nations', such as (not that he was bragging or anything) Britain's, and he knew they were trying to get richer by claiming territory, but wasn't acting like that for just a very materialistic goal stupid?

But Arthur had been in that phase before, and he did take territories forcibly in the past, but God. He's a little too old now to play at wars.

But that's the way of the world, and unless someone gets the guts to stop this, the world will plummet to the dark side before we know it. Even if they didn't have cookies.

* * *

><p>Arthur had also signed a treaty with Francis and Ivan, entering the war with them as part of the Allied or the Entente Powers. Ivan was a venerable ally, he had figured. Russia had possessed the largest army out of the three, although he was also the most backwards in terms of equipment. The other two Entente Powers will have to remedy that.<p>

And now he had to drag Japan into the war… He felt guilty, but Kiku and his army can be terribly important in the Pacific front.

* * *

><p>Kiku was accomplishing some paperwork in his office when his desk phone rang. He scowled and picked the receiver up. It must be Arthur. He had heard of the war escalating in Europe, and as Arthur's ally, he was obligated to declare war, most probably to Germany, once England sends for help.<p>

"Hello, this is Admiral Kiku Honda," he said calmly and in English.

"_Japan! Thank goodness! This is England!_" Arthur Kirkland practically shouted as Kiku heard some gunning sounds in the background. "_I'm in bleeding Paris!_" He growled as a shout rent through the air. "_I'm getting really pissed off with Germany here… Bloody hell!_" A large blast followed the curse, and Arthur went back to the receiver shakily. "_Hello? Are you still there?_"

"I think I get what you are going to say, Arthur-san. I am to take part in that war, correct?"

"_Yeah_!"

"And I am to capture Ludwig-san's only Asian territory, namely the Port of Tsingtao in China-san's place, correct?"

"_Yes! Bloody got it!_"

"Then I shall immediately take appropriate action. I wish a victory for your battle today, Arthur-san. Be careful."

"_You too! Bloody thank you! Use my men if needed! All equipment you'll wish to use will also be provided!_"

"Thank you, Arthur-san. Kami-sama be with you."

"_God bless you too!_"

Kiku heard a click on the other end, so he put the phone down also. He sighed and put a hand in his forehead.

Kiku then proceeded to issue an ultimatum to Germany, stating that Ludwig must withdraw his warships from Chinese and Japanese waters and transfer control of Tsingtao to Japan. When the ultimatum expired and nothing happened, Kiku, without any further second thought, declared war on Germany.

"This is the end of the line for your meddling in Asian territories, Ludwig-san." Kiku narrowed his eyes, took the katana standing peacefully against the wall, and unsheathed it. "Asia is for the Asians."

* * *

><p>The Siege of Tsingtao was successfully carried out by the Allied Powers, led by Japan and Britain. Arthur wasn't surprised to learn from the commanding British officer stationed in Tsingtao that Kiku had decided to grace the German dead with an honorable burial at Tsingtao and that the German troops were transported to prisoner of war camps in Japan and were treated well and with respect.<p>

"He _is_ Kiku, after all," Arthur reasoned out, unable to picture the gentle nation doing anything dishonorable to allies and to defeated opponents alike.

* * *

><p>1916. Kiku had also made a snap decision to join the battle in Europe with Arthur and the men that Japan had sent to aid Britain. Arthur was shocked when he saw Kiku leading his troop of fresh Japanese soldiers out of the battleships and to the Allied nations' barracks.<p>

"Just the men are fine! I would not have you yourself fighting here in Europe—"

"I will not rest, Arthur-san, until I have fought with you by my side." Kiku looked up at Arthur with determined eyes.

Francis, who had been talking animatedly with a weary Belgium, wolf-whistled slyly. Arthur wanted to smack him off the chair, but decided not to. France was too damaged to do any more.

"Then it would be my pleasure to fight alongside with you." Arthur stuck out his hand nervously. Kiku took it and they shook hands. "Welcome to the camp of the Allies."

Kiku smiled and bowed to the other countries in the nations' camp. Almost all of the major and minor Ally nations were there (there were nations who chose to protect the Allied front in their own homelands): France, who was battered and torn; Russia, tall, intimidating, and unable to part with his scarf; Belgium, with a sad look in her eyes and as battered as France, if not more so; Italy, captured from Germany's clutches; Romania, who had mutual enmity with Hungary; and even peaceful Greece, who was alert and serious and ready to fight the Ottoman Empire to the death.

Since nations weren't supposed to fight unless they were needed by their soldiers, they were stationed in this separate camp to just plan and prepare.

* * *

><p>April 1917. The United States of America, at long last, had declared war on Germany. The Battle of Jutland against Arthur and Ludwig had been fought last year, and the Germans had predicted that cutting off American supplies sent to Britain while the battle was raging will trigger Alfred's declaration of war. After that, this event didn't actually become one of the major reasons, since Alfred was already eager to go to Arthur's aid without this (even though he knew that his boss would be displeased), but Alfred pretended to take this incident as a terrible insult and rashly declared war on Germany.<p>

"Um, wait…" Arthur did a head count one morning as the Allies assembled at camp. "We have one missing… Alfred's still not here in camp?"

"He's flying here now from the States in one of his stupid fighter planes. The hero'll soon be here, he wants to say," Francis said sarcastically.

Just then, the aforementioned "hero" burst in the nations' tent, breathless and glasses askew.

"Hey, Artie! I just saw those funny slant-eyed soldiers walkin' outside," he said breathlessly. "Don't ya say—"

Just then, his and Kiku's eyes met. Alfred's blue eyes were as cool as ice. "What is Japan doing here?"

"I am here to aid Arthur-san," Kiku said bluntly. "Under the effect of the Anglo-Japa—"

"Humph." Alfred shrugged his shoulders icily. "I thought you were supposed to be based in the Pacific? Why are you here? We don't need you."

"It's not my fault if I am getting stronger in the Pacific, America-san." Kiku's gentle eyes were also unnervingly cold. Arthur knew from all of the years he'd been allies with Kiku was the fact that Kiku was as territorial as him. Maybe it was a tendency among island nations. And again, maybe all nations have the tendency to be possessive. "Maybe you shouldn't go out of your way to play Asia in your fingers."

"Why, _you_—!" Alfred's eyes burst from their cool shell and were suddenly fiery. "If there's someone who's fucking Asia's mind over here, maybe it's you, not me!"

Arthur intervened between their glowering forms gently. "Alfred! I know you aren't on good terms with Kiku's country lately, but please…" He stared at Alfred with serious yet pleading green eyes. "We need all the help that we can get."

Alfred's expression softened somewhat, but he still huffed and stomped over to sit beside Feliciano. "Whatever."

Kiku smiled calmly at Alfred, and looked over at Arthur. "Then, shall we plan our next moves now?"

* * *

><p>Kiku and Arthur had gotten closer while the war was going on, and both empires were fighting more fiercely as the war dragged on.<p>

The British Empire had utilized all of its colonies: the Commonwealth of Australia, the Dominion of Canada (who still had the Union Jack on his flag at that time), the Indian Empire (who was under the same circumstances as with Canada), Newfoundland, New Zealand, and the Union of South Africa.  
>The Empire of Japan was playing a minor part in the battles, but Kiku swore that he felt as if his body was getting stronger at each blood drop his bayonet drew every time he fell an enemy soldier. He wasn't used to land battles, having felt much more affinity with naval warfare, but didn't mind. The battle of Jutland had lost him some of his finest navy soldiers.<p>

He mused at the strength in his arms as he tore another German soldier's stomach open with the bayonet. His empire must be slowly getting stronger in the East.

He looked around at his weary men as they reached a moment of peace. "Still whole, men?" he said, leaning over the surface of the trench wall. "Keep up your spirits! We will win this for the honor of Japan!" He bobbed his head encouragingly. "_Banzai_ for our land!" he war-whooped after they heard a fresh barrage of shells hit the other side of the trench wall. He cocked his rifle. This is it.

"_Banzai, Nihonkoku! Banzai_!" the Japanese soldiers roared, and the battle began again.

* * *

><p>Latter part of 1917. The Russian Empire had collapsed, and Ivan had decided to pull out from the war because of the numerous revolutions and troubles in his country.<p>

Arthur's eyebrows were drawn in serious lines and Francis had sighed and looked glum while they heard this piece of news. Russia's withdrawal had meant that the Allies had lost a lot of their available men, and had also meant more effort required to drive the Germans back into their country.

* * *

><p>But in the year 1918, things began to look up drastically for the brave and battered Allied nations.<p>

After a 1918 German offensive along the western front, Alfred's soldiers had entered the frays in the trenches with Arthur's men. The Allies then proceeded to drive back the German armies in a series of successful offensives.

Arthur was expecting that the end of the war is finally in sight.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Alfred were finishing up their plans for the next offensive against the Germans in the nations' camp. It was already late in the night—the other nations had already occupied their sleeping places on the ground and were sleeping, their soft breathing sounds the only music in the camp.<p>

"There!" Alfred exclaimed triumphantly as they wrapped up the plans. "That'll show Germany not to mess with the US of A! Hahaha!"

Arthur nodded wearily. "I'll admit, you've been a great help, Alfred. Thank you. Although it would have been more convenient for the Ententes if you have joined earlier."

"Come on, Artie," Alfred said with a pout. "It's in my boss's orders to remain neutral unless Germany attacks us directly. Can't go against the man." He put an arm around Arthur's shoulders. Arthur shrugged his arm off uneasily.

Alfred was surprised. "Why are you like that all of a sudden? I mean, it's like…" Then his eyes widened with intense suspicion. "Don't say… Japan—"

"—Is a very special friend of mine," Arthur snapped, feeling the abrupt change of atmosphere. "Don't go around making me change my mind about the alliance, Alfred. Or be sure that I'll defy my boss's orders and strike you down."

Alfred sighed exasperatedly. "That guy is fucking using you, Artie. Don't you understand?"

"I don't bloody care about your concerns with Kiku, Alfred," Arthur sniped, green eyes narrowing dangerously. "And don't make me repeat myself."

Alfred frowned. "Fine. Be stubborn, Arthur. Until that person rips out your throat. Or something." He proceeded to walk out of the tent, hands deep in his pockets. "'M goin' out for a bit."

Arthur sighed as the sounds of Alfred's footfalls faded in the distance and turned to look at his sleeping allies, only to find Kiku rising from his resting position to look at him with very-much-awake brown eyes.

"K-Kiku—!" Arthur tried to smile lightheartedly but failed miserably. Kiku silently came over to his side and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, dark eyes both gentle and understanding at the same time.

"Erm— How long have you been awake?" Arthur asked awkwardly, expecting the worst.

"Just long enough to grasp the gist of the conversation," Kiku admitted quite frankly. A faint blush spread across Arthur's face at this.

"Um, sorry about Alfred. He's just… tired or some such…" Arthur sighed and put his hands over his face. "Although I thought I've raised him better than that, to be honest…"

"That's quite all right," Kiku said reassuringly. "No offense taken."

Arthur smiled wearily. "Go back to sleep, will you?"

Kiku nodded and bowed slightly. "_Oyasumi nasai_, Arthur-san." He shot Arthur an odd look before turning in for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Up Next<strong>:  
><em>-End of World War I<em>  
><em>-Start of the Conflicts Between Japan and Britain<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooh, love triangle~!**

**Sorry for the long wait~ I was updating my other fic.**

**Um, I'll go now~! Next chapter— End of World War I.**


End file.
